blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Langris Vaude
|chapter= }} is a nobleman of House Vaude and the vice-captain of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. He is from Tota, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Langris is a young man with a small build and slightly girlish appearance. He has thick, wavy hair that is swept up at the back, but left to fall over his forehead and face in the front. Like his brother, he has large, downturned eyes and a generally amiable expression on his face most of the time. He wears one of Golden Dawn's full uniforms with a high-collared belted top, light pants, and knee high boots. He also wears the hooded Golden Dawn mantle, with a longer knee-length cape attached. Like other knights, the insignia of his squad is on the left shoulder but he also has a smaller badge pinned next to it. Personality Langris has a pleasant, happy-go-lucky personality. He smiles even in the midst of battle, and possesses a great deal of confidence in his abilities. However, Langris is also very sadistic, as he tries to kill his older brother after defeating him. Despite being known as the talented brother, Langris shows a deep grudge against Finral as Finral was always praised for being kind and well-liked by others. His hatred for Finral grows after seeing others rush to his aid after Langris cut him down. During his fight against Asta in the Royal Knights Selection Exam, he shows no remorse for his actions and claims that he will always be superior to others, including Finral, due to his magic. Biography Langris was born into House Vaude, which has long been known for their prowess with offensive Spatial Magic. Even at a young age Langris shows more promise than his older brother at this magic, and is called a genius by the rest of his family. When introduced to Finesse, the fiancée of the next head of House Vaude, Langris finds her boring. Later he eavesdrops on her and Finral's discussion and is angered when she considers Finral to be the superior brother. Years later he joins the Magic Knights and after becoming vice-captain of the Golden Dawn squad, Langris also becomes the next family head instead of his older brother. When the Diamond Kingdom attacks Kiten, fourteen members, including William Vangeance, Langris, and Yuno, arrive to drive the invaders back. After seeing Yuno's display against Broccos, William suggests that he and Langris join the battle, with which Langris agrees. As Yargos is absorbing the Violet Orcas, Langris approaches and uses his magic to sever a large portion of the snail, a part of Yargos himself, and accidentally a section of a building behind. After the Black Bulls encounter Yuno, Langris appears on a rooftop and proceeds to insult his brother, but when Langris insults Charmy Papittoson and Asta, Finral confronts his brother. Suddenly Langris is attacked but easily defends himself. Yargos is seeking revenge and has taken multiple citizens as hostages. Langris determines that he cannot defeat Yargos without killing the citizens and decides to sacrifice them, but Asta stops him. After the Black Bulls work together to defeat Yargos, Finral challenges Langris and Golden Dawn. When the Black Bulls leave, Langris joins Yuno on the ground stating that they were a vulgar group and that Yuno should choose his friends more carefully. Yuno states that he is proud of Asta and that Asta is his rival, which causes Langris to laugh and ask for what they are competing. Yuno answers that they are aiming for the title of Magic Emperor. Laughing, Langris says that commoners must not feel embarrassment and adds that he would expect nothing less from the peasant chosen by a four-leaf grimoire. Yuno then announces that he first plans to become the Captain of the Golden Dawn, which Langris angrily notes overlooks him, the vice-captain. After Yuno's achievements are acknowledged at the Star Awards Festival, Langris stands to the side and thinks to himself. During the king's speech, Langris is surprised by the announcement of the Royal Knights Selection Exam. A week later, Langris attends the exam and is placed on Team G with Sekke Bronzazza and Fragil Tormenta. After listening to the other Magic Knights praise Finral's skill, Langris has Sekke carry them on his Shooting Star and, once in range, easily destroys Team H's crystal and its defense, winning the match for Team G. Afterwards, Langris approaches his brother and warns him to be careful in their next match as their parents and a certain someone would be sad if Finral were killed by Langris' magic, but Finral claims that he will beat Langris so that will not happen, which Langris finds amusing. During their second match, Langris again rides around on Sekke's scooter. When they locate Team E, Langris attacks the crystal but Finral blocks it with his own Spatial Magic. Langris issues a barrage of attacks for Finral to block and questions if Finral can keep up. Finral releases a slow-moving spell, which Sekke scoots around. To Langris' surprise, the spell changes direction and Langris jumps off the scooter and watches as Sekke is warped away. Finral declares that he does not wish to hurt Langris, who is disgusted by Finral's concern. The Golden Dawn then opens his grimoire and reveals his own spell, creating multiple floating orbs and releasing a sinister feeling mana. Finral creates a matching array of orbs, and the brothers launch their spells at each other, resulting in multiple explosions. Langris outmatches his brother and his spell destroys Team E's crystal, winning the match for Team G, and carves out several chunks from Finral's body. Langris approaches his brother and remembers everything that Finral does that infuriates him. He then prepares to kill his defenseless brother, but is stopped by Asta, Magna, and Luck. Julius Novachrono reprimands the vice-captain for being willing to kill his fellow Magic Knight. When Asta accuses Langris of not being a true Magic Knight, Langris asks Julius for permission to deal with the Black Bulls, but he attacks before receiving a response. Asta slices through the spell with the Demon-Slayer Sword, which further angers Langris, and Julius decides to let them fight it out. Before they can clash, Julius freezes Asta and Langris in time and prepares the battlefield. After Teams B and G are assembled, Julius explains the rules and releases Langris and Asta. Fragil and Sekke offer their assistance, but Langris refuses and decides to fight on his own. He tries to attack Team B's crystal, but Asta nullifies it with the Demon-Dweller Sword. Team B organize around their crystal, and Langris flanks them and unleashes a barrage, and as he continues his attack, it overwhelms Asta, damaging him and the crystal, and Mimosa's attempts to heal the injuries. When Zora Ideale interferes, Langris bends his spells around Zora's magic circle. However, when they strike Zora, they activate a magic circle on his body and are reflected back. Langris cancels out the spells with another barrage and, after mocking Zora and Finral, attacks again, but Asta appears in his partial demon transformation and nullifies the Spatial Magic. Langris demands that Asta cower, before attacking again. Asta flies at Langris, slamming his sword into the vice-captain's stomach. Langris is surprised to find that he cannot use his magic, while Asta pushes him into Team G's crystal and destroys it with Black Meteorite. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Spatial Magic': Langris uses this rare form of magic to manipulate space. Langris Spatial attack.png|link=|Unnamed offensive spell Langris space orbs.png|link=|Unnamed space orbs spell *'Reinforcement Magic': Langris uses this form of magic to boost his physical capabilities. Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn squad, Langris possesses a very large amount of Magic Power, as he easily defeats one of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals. Even his older brother notes that his Magic Power is enormous. He can quickly summon enough power to match his own doubled spell. Equipment *'Grimoire': Langris possesses a grimoire that contains various space-based magic spells. Because of his Spatial Magic's power, he rarely has to open his grimoire and use specific spells. Fights *Team G vs. Team H: Win *Team E vs. Team G: Win *Team B vs. Team G: Tie Events *Invasion of Kiten *Royal Knights Selection Exam Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Langris' favorite things are sarcasm and cherry tarts. *Langris ranked 34th in the first popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Magic Knights Category:House Vaude